


the heart of a girl

by haecates



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecates/pseuds/haecates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles, though, and moves his fingers on her hair, pushing it out of her face so he can take a better look "Maybe we should take some time off."</p><p>"It sounds like a great idea." She says and leans on his chest. He can hear her breathing slow as he looks out of the window and, lost in the moment, he remembers just how happy he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart of a girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shogakukans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogakukans/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Brian!

"You pout when you're cold." Clark says, Lois is tiny on his arms, but he doesn't hold her as if she's fragile. He knows better than that. He doesn't hold her as if he's afraid she'll run from him — he knows, also, that if Lois ever decides to leave, his super-strength won't be useful at all, because even though he is the strongest being in the planet, she's Lois Lane. She's fearless and she's unstoppable.

He knows that's why he loves her. And that's how he holds her, not out of fear or out of need to protect, but out of love.

She chuckles against his muscles and kisses his skin, "Well, my favorite blanket hasn't been around much."

And he hasn't. It wasn't a major crisis, it wasn't universes colliding or the end of the world, it was just life. He had been only Clark Kent for most of the month, and yet, none of them had been home much. He smiles, though, and moves his fingers on her hair, pushing it out of her face so he can take a better look "Maybe we should take some time off."

"It sounds like a great idea." She says and leans on his chest. He can hear her breathing slow as he looks out of the window and, lost in the moment, he remembers just how happy he is.

………………

It is difficult to find time on their schedule — it is no surprise when Lois' schedule proves to be way fuller than Clark's, but she manages. He isn't an overachiever when it comes to his first job, so taking some time out of the Daily Planet isn't an impossible mission. He has to talk to Perry for a little longer than twenty minutes and to promise him he will bring an exclusive on the Justice League until the end of the month. When it comes to the League, all he has to do is talk to Bruce.

"I need to take the weekend off, is that alright?"

Bruce isn't wearing his cowl. He is at the cave and he hasn't actually acknowledged his presence until that moment. He rolls his chair just a little to look at him,  _ really _ look at him. "You don't look injured."

"I'm not." Clark shrugs, because both of them know, if he was injured, they wouldn't be here. They would be at Doctor Hopkins's office and B. wouldn't be near as calm.

"Is it Lois?" Bruce asks, the screen behind him lighting up with information about the newest guy in a costume to promise to bring Gotham down to pieces. "Yes, but she is fine, it's just—"

Whenever he brings Lois up to Bruce, he forgets he isn't the human amongst them. It seems like his best friend can't grasp the concept of a happy romantic relationship and as mad as he gets whenever the conversation turns into a fight, he is worried first. He and Alfred talked, more than once, about how good it would be to Bruce if he had someone, but Batman can hardly accept his kids, imagine something he can't really control, such as love. "—Her birthday is coming and I thought we could use some time off."

"A romantic getaway?" Bruce's lips curl on a tiny smile and Clark can see something almost new on his eyes. He thinks it could be Selina again, but he knows better than to ask anything about the cat.

"Something like it, I was thinking about going to Smallvi—" Bruce looks at him and Clark stops mid sentence. They stare at each other like it's a contest.

"So you'll take her to the most romantic place you know, of course." Bruce starts and there's a hint of sarcasm on his tone that makes him want to punch him in the face. And also makes him understand why he can't really last on a relationship. " _ Smallville _ ."

"You say it like it's a bad thing" Clark crosses his arms against his chest and when Bruce just looks at him, he bites the inside of his cheeks. “I know I can fly her anywhere, but I want it to be just Clark and Lois, not… Not Superman.”

And then he leaves — leaves Clark looking to the space he left in his chair and the information that’s popping on the screen. It seems like Red Robin just took out the new masked guy and he and Batgirl sent a selfie to prove it to Batman. He smiles while looking at them — sometimes it’s easy to forget that they are still kids. Mostly the two of them.

Bruce comes back a while after with a smirk on his lips. Clark knows right away he won’t be happy with whatever he says, but he listens anyway.

………………

Lois looks around the around the house — it isn’t easy to make Lois Lane surprised. She has a way of always knowing, of never being caught by surprise. Still, when Clark takes a detour and doesn’t go straight to Smallville, she looks at him like he’s insane and reminds him he had to take the last exit. He only smiles and turns up the music. Now, they’re at one of Bruce’s cottages and the expression on her face is priceless. It’s not easy to take Lois by surprise, that’s for sure, but it’s amazing when he manages to do it.

The way she looks at him it’s worth knowing Bruce was right. He’d be okay with Bruce always being right if that meant he could have her smiling at him like that every day of his life.

“I thought you were taking me to Smallville.” She is on the tip of her toes and kisses his chin. He closes his eyes and she keeps on kissing him, on all the spots in between his chin and his neck that make him shiver. “I love it here.” His hands slide to the small of her back and he opens up his mouth to say something —  _ I can be a romantic too _ or  _ Are you trying to make me lose control?,  _ but he hears people coming near their cottage and turns to the door.

A woman comes in, she has an easy smile and greets them both before introducing herself. “I’m Eleanor, I take care of the cottage when Mr. Wayne isn’t here. If you need anything, please call me.” Lois smiles knowingly and as soon as Eleanor leaves them alone again, she chuckles.

“Mr. Wayne, huh?” She looks around the house one more time before sitting on the couch, leaving a space for him besides her. He follows her lead and she’s tiny on his arms once again, before he starts talking “He said Smallville was the least romantic place I could take anyone and gave me the keys.” She laughs again.

“It isn’t very romantic, I’ll give him that…”

Now is Clark who laughs, buries his nose on her hair “It’s my favorite place in the world.” She closes his eyes and gets comfortable on his arms. He can’t remember the last time they were this peaceful — no phones, no laptops, no one trying to destroy the world, no bills to worry about. He thinks she fell asleep, but she cuts the silence.

“This is my favorite place in the world.” Her voice is so low it’s almost like a whisper.

“The cottage?”

She moves a little, just enough so she can look at him. Her lips curl on a smile and she kisses him slowly “No, silly, not the cottage”

………………

The day passes and they don’t even realize. He and Lois try to cook something for lunch — it tastes awful once they finish it, but none of them seem to care. They eat and laugh and drink some wine. Lois is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and it overwhelms him a little knowing she is with him — Clark Kent, the farm boy from Smallville — and that she looks at him that way. Like he is—

_ Enough. _

_ Everything she wanted. _

When he kisses her after lunch, it isn’t as soft as earlier. He kisses her with a purpose and she melts on his arms. When they fuck against the kitchen counter, they both feel like teenagers and it’s perfect, so they do it again. On the couch and on the shower. Eleanor almost catches them a few times, but working with Bruce Wayne maybe taught her a thing or two about respecting people’s privacies.

By the end of the weekend, both of them are smiling like it has been the honeymoon they never had — their first one was… Well, in Smallville.

Lois looks at him, they’re in bed and her hair's all messy. She looks absolutely stunning. “I love you, Clark Kent.”

He smiles, leans in to kiss her and whispers he loves her too.

They spend forever looking at each other after that until he remembers “I got you a present,”. She arches her eyebrow and watches him as he goes to his bag and grabs a gift with the worst wrap in the world. He laughs with her, laying in bed again “Have I ever told you the story about the time Ma tried to teach me how to wrap a present?”

She gets the package out of his hands and analyzes it before trying to unwrap it “And you got to mad you couldn’t do it, it was the first time your heat vision ever presented itself?”

He realizes he probably told this story a hundred times, but she doesn’t sound bored. “I burned a perfectly good teddy bear and Ma got me grounded for a month.”

He knows he probably still sounds like a frustrated kid when she kisses him, still laughing. “So you just gave up on learning how to wrap gifts.”

“It’s my charm” he smirks and she starts unwrapping it. It proves to be way harder than it should be and at some point he thinks about helping her, but he knows better than that. When she finally opens it, his heart is racing.

She unfolds the sweater and it’s not the most beautiful thing in the world, it’s in two different tones of pink because the wool was over halfway through the knitting and it will probably be huge on Lois, now that he sees it near her.

_ She smiles. _

It’s not easy to surprise Lois Lane and, still, he managed to do it twice on the same weekend.

“Clark, this is…” The words seem to not want to come out of her mouth while she looks at her gift like he just gave her the most expensive item of jewelry in the world. “ _ You made it for me. _ ”

He smiles a little shy, his cheeks probably on the same shade of pink of the sweater. “You look cute pouting, but I don’t enjoy seeing you col—

When she kisses him this time, it isn’t soft. He melts on her lips and gets himself lost on the way her tiny body fits into his. On how she handles him despite of his strength. He smiles against her lips “So you liked it.”

“Yes,  _ silly farm boy _ , I did.”


End file.
